


I had Ebough

by QueenEmpath



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian had enough, Drabble, I don't actually know if it count as a drabble 😂, M/M, Married Brian/Rogerl, Maylor - Freeform, Roger and Brian are getting divorce, Roger loves Brianl, it's funny i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Brian wants to separate from Roger for an interesting reason
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 13





	I had Ebough

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new drabble. I'm posting this at midnight 😂

The atmosphere of the Lawyer’s office was tense. It was his first gay couple case. The lawyer fixed his glasses and looked the couple 

**Lawyer** : So, Mr May why do you want to divorce your husband?

 **Brian** : because, I'm tired if being second best in that asshole’s life

 **Roger** : Bri, baby plaease

 **Brian** : shut up Roger!. I just can't ignore that he love Maria more than me!

 **Lawyer** : who's Maria?, his mistress?

 **Brian** : his fucking car!


End file.
